


Countdown

by cadesama



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, anakin is the king of bad ideas, choosing the most annoying time to be a good jedi, context is for losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Padme need to reevaluate just when and where quickies are appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

"The detonators are set," Padme said. She sat back on her heels, watching the red numbers tick down, hands convulsively clutching her knees. They had time. Plenty of time.

But watching it run out, right in front of her, thinking of that lethal future that would soon unfold from her own actions – her vision swam momentarily, heart beat loud in her ears.

"Then we're ahead of schedule," Anakin said cheerfully. Padme snapped her gaze over to his and he raised his eyebrows mildly. "I mean, not that you shouldn't have done that. But we're good. Obi-Wan is doing his part right now. We just need to wait for his signal and get out of here."

Padme rose easily to her feet, breathing out the tension she felt. 

"Good, let's getting going," she said.

Anakin reached up, snagging her by the hand.

"Not yet," he said. He had his head cocked to the side, distracted by something in the Force.

Padme spared a glance for the sealed hatch. She could hear battle droids patrolling the hall, noise distant but distinct. Most definitely not in this corridor, and they were the dimmer, less sophisticated battle droids regardless.

"Is it Obi-Wan?"

Anakin tilted his head one way and then the other, pulling a face as he sighed.

"Yes and no. He's fine for now, but we should really stay put."

Padme's eyes flicked back over to the charges she'd set on the far wall. They'd holed up in an engine substation, near the fuel lines. When it blew, fire would run through the veins of the entire ship.

She nodded slowly, but her anxiety was plain in the Force to Anakin. He tugged on her hand until she settled on the floor beside him and he slid her into his lap, arms around her.

"You always take me to the nicest places," she said, lacing her hands behind his head.

"I'm pretty sure you getting captured by Grievous again was not my idea." Anakin rolled his eyes at her. She shifted, moving her legs to either side of his, straddling him, and a very different expression crossed his face. A lazy smirk curled his mouth. "On the other hand, I always appreciate spending quality time with my wife."

Padme caught her breath as his hands took a firm hold of her hips. She looked again to the charges, red numbers searing her eyes even as Anakin bucked up once, playfully, against her.

"This is a terrible idea."

Anakin's right hand left her hip just long enough to find the blaster she'd taken off a battle droid while making her escape, before her rescuers had run into her. 

"You're right," he said. Padme stared at him, pulse throbbing in her ears. His eyes were so dark. His flipped the blaster around, presenting the grip to Padme. Hesitantly, she took it. Anakin hitched her up, repositioning them; his back to the hatch, so that she would have a clear line of sight. "Much better."

Padme braced the blaster on his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of Anakin's hair, pulling him up for a bruising kiss. He moaned happily into it, hands gentle on her sides even as his teeth bit harshly at her lips.

"This is a terrible idea," she said again, but his hands were working on her pants and she really, really didn't care. She lifted her hips up just enough for him to shimmy her trousers down, pushing her underwear to the side as his fingertips stroked against her.

Anakin kissed her neck, saying into her skin, "You love my terrible ideas."

She clutched the blaster to his head, holding on to him as he circled his fingers around her clit. She bit her lip, forcing her eyes open to watch the hatch. She could still hear droids, all but feel the detonators ticking down behind them.

"Faster," she hissed into Anakin's ear, but he didn't listen to her. Padme swore with feeling, pressing herself down against his hand, only to feel him move away, making his touch even lighter. 

"And where did a Senator like you learn those words?" Anakin asked, his warm chuckle reverberating through her chest.

Padme glared at him. Who else would she have been learning Huttese swear words from?

He laughed again and kissed her, fingers rubbing her slowly. 

"Anakin, the timers," Padme said urgently.

He looked over to them and shrugged against her.

"We're fine. Just relax."

Padme stared at him. He wasn't even going to tell her how much time they had. His touch gentled even further and Anakin started dusting soft, teasing kisses along her jaw. Padme pressed her hand to his chest, feeling almost sick with disorientation. His pulse was steady and calm and everything that it should be for a Jedi is near-meditation.

"Sometimes," Padme said. Anakin lifted his head, blue eyes amused as he watched her struggle for control. "Sometimes I have no idea what to make of you."

"Then I'll have to work on that."

He pulled his hand away from her and briefly glanced over his shoulder, as if trying to decide on exactly how much room he had for whichever position he had planned, and that was more than enough for Padme. She snapped.

Padme struck out forcefully with one hand, pushing Anakin down flat on his back. She pressed the tip of the blaster to the grated floor beneath them, using it to prop herself up as she leaned down. She kissed Anakin deeply, holding him in place when he tried to slow her down.

"It's not funny," she said into his ear, voice low with anger. "Those are bombs behind us!"

Anakin arched his back, moving up the floor just enough to get comfortable. She sat back on top of him, anger holding her body taut.

"Then you should stop messing around," he advised her.

Padme bit back a growl. She hadn't been the one messing around at all. She held the blaster higher, aimed somewhere between the hatch and Anakin's smug face as she pulled at his leggings. He was fully hard, hot and eager in her hand, and she watched in triumph as his mouth dropped open, eyelids fluttering when she finally sank down on him.

She rocked hard against him, drawing out a groan.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

Anakin opened his eyes, Jedi calm perfect as he looked up at her.

"Enough."

She was going to kill him. She was actually going to kill him. The bombs didn't matter, because Padme Amidala was going to murder her husband.

Anakin raised his hand to touch her and she slapped it away, aiming the blaster much more definitively toward him. He strained up against her, eyes slamming shut again, jaw clenched as he fought orgasm. Padme snapped her hips faster against him, feeling herself get closer. 

She needed to see that again, that look on his face when he thought she was the danger here, when he nearly came from it.

"Look at me," she whispered harshly His eyes opened and Padme leveled the blaster at him once more.

He thrust up hard against her, hands grabbing her hips for purchase as he came. Padme followed with a cry, dropping the blaster to the deck as she tried hang on to Anakin and not kill him at the same time. She leaned hard on his chest, eyes screwed shut as she rode out the trembling weakness that followed. 

The detonators were still counting down behind them.

"That was a bad idea," Padme said quietly. She rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Felt pretty good to me." 

Anakin was already putting them back together, his disconcerting Jedi calm put to good use. Padme was starting to think this was something they needed to talk about. Later. After they blew up the ship, got away, and Padme had a day or two to think about how hard she'd come from pointing a blaster at him. Anakin tucked himself away and drew up Padme's pants, cleaning them both up as well as he could. He gently nudged Padme off of him and rolled to his feet, extending a hand to help her up. 

"Obi-Wan's waiting," she said, eyes caught on the blinking green light on Anakin's gauntlet. She had no idea when his signal had come in. "We better getting moving."

For the first time, Padme caught sight of the timers. She swallowed deeply. They had only minutes to reach Obi-Wan.

Anakin seemed to all but read her mind. A darkly excited expression stole away the calm that had so disturbed her. 

"I know. It's so much more fun this way."

Then again, at times like this, pointing a blaster at Anakin really did seem like the most natural thing in the world.


End file.
